


Loser

by AvenirUnknown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom America (Hetalia), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is probably OOC, Top Russia (Hetalia), but to be fair i wrote this in middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenirUnknown/pseuds/AvenirUnknown
Summary: Alfred goes on a rampage after Ivan beats him in a video game. Luckily for his husband, Alfred is easily distracted.(Edited)
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 108





	Loser

"Fuck you!" Alfred screeched, throwing his controller down and shooting Ivan a mean glare. "One of these days I'm going to snap and kill you."

Ivan pulled his husband down to straddle his lap, looking up at him with a smirk. "I told you I would win."

"Fuck off."

"It was a game, Fedya."

"You're a game."

"And you are a child."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Ivan, who ducked his head to nip at it. Alfred leaned up to kiss Ivan properly.

Alfred giggled as he broke away. "That was gay."

Ivan ignored the statement and kissed him again. Alfred let his eyes shut and his mouth open to make room for Ivan's tongue. His husband was simply too good at this. His hands found pale hair and tugged lightly. Ivan let out a soft pleased noise as his own hands rested on Alfred's hips.

Alfred rolled his hips down into Ivan's and groaned. Ivan mouthed at Alfred's neck and shoulders, leaving several hickeys and shallow bite marks. His hands traveled down to play with Alfred's ass.

Alfred gasped and arched into Ivan's chest. "Please, baby, fuck me."

Ivan separated himself from Alfred to turn him and press him into the armrest face down and ass up. Ivan tugged Alfred's jeans and boxers down to his knees. He ground his clothed erection into Alfred as he found the lube they kept between the couch cushions and spread some on his fingers.

Ivan smiled as he shoved two of his long, thick fingers into Alfred. Alfred was tight and warm around him, and his ass seemed to suck Ivan's fingers in deeper. He avoided Alfred's prostate for the most part and added a third finger. He wanted to take his time.

Alfred whined after what felt like hours of teasing but was probably less than ten minutes. He cursed and ground back when Ivan brushed across his prostate. It was good but it wasn't enough. "Come on, Ivan, fuck me already!"

"Ask nicely," Ivan responded, removing his fingers. Alfred shut his mouth in protest. He hated begging. Alfred heard the cap of the lube snap open and then closed, and Ivan pressed the head of his cock lightly against Alfred's hole. When Alfred tried to push back against it, Ivan caught his hip and held him still. "I can wait, Fedya."

"Please?" Alfred tried. Nothing happened. He whined and gave in. "Please, baby. I need you. Need your dick inside me. Please fuck me."

Ivan's thick tip finally breached his husband's hole. Alfred groaned at the pleasant stretch and pushed back against the larger man. Ivan's length slid in, inch by inch until he was fully seated. He didn't give Alfred time to adjust before he was pulling almost all the way out and then shoving back in. It was slow, and he kept missing that special spot. But it had Alfred shivering and moaning into the couch.

"Does it feel good?" Ivan asked, rolling his hips in further.

Alfred nodded frantically. His breath hitched as Ivan finally hit his prostate. "God, yes, so good. Right there, right there."

Ivan adjusted his angle and moved his hips faster. Alfred was feeling an onslaught of pleasure, and he didn't know how long he could last. When Ivan wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist to fist his cock in time with his thrusts, Alfred barely had time to mutter a warning. His insides squeezed around Ivan as he came over the couch and Ivan's fist. It only took a few more thrusts until Ivan was coming inside of him.

"Shit. I love you, Ivan," Alfred said.

"Я люблю тебя, подсолнух," Ivan answered.


End file.
